


Universos alternativos

by Angelique_Kaulitz



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique_Kaulitz/pseuds/Angelique_Kaulitz
Summary: Siempre estás a una decisión de una vida totalmente diferente.





	Universos alternativos

Mimi se encuentra con la certeza muy temprano en su existencia. Las leyendas se mezclan entre los hombres y criaturas, los ángeles se pintan en oscuridad y las hadas cambian de forma, la bondad se torna tierra fértil para una semilla oscura. Las palabras dejan de tener una razón y se pierden en el viento.

—¿Qué significa?

Lo que había oído la hacía mensajera de la muerte. A ella, que ha luchado una vida por la paz, o eso creía. El recuerdo es tal vez una distorsión.

—Puedes sentir cuando la muerte está cerca. Puedes cantar la canción —le responde.

—La música... ¿es bonita?

—A veces no. Todos tenemos una canción que es solo nuestra. Eso lo verás por tu cuenta.

De algún modo no le sorprende esa respuesta. Teme preguntarle cómo es la que suena en su corazón.

—Pero, Mimi, hay algo importante que debes saber: no controlamos el destino. Solo podemos interferir una vez. Y _siempre_ hay un precio.

* * *

Los conoce un día blanco, lleno de nieve y sonrisas apagadas. Mientras los ve jugar en la nieve, se queda entre sombras. Bajo la luz del sol, vestidos en verde y azul, contra el más puro color parecen irreales. Aún cuando la que no debería estar allí es ella. Tal vez es sólo una sensación porque no está allí sin razón.

—¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? —el más pequeño le pregunta, como si la hubiera visto todo el tiempo, como si no tuviera miedo de ver a una extraña rondando su casa.

Mimi mira al mayor y se encuentra con unos ojos tan azules como los del pequeño, más desconfiados tal vez. Por un segundo, cree que hay algo pero el rostro se pinta de rojo y se aleja de su mirada.

—Nuestro abuelo nos dice que Shimane es un lugar mágico, ¿verdad, hermano? ¡Ella tiene que ser un hada! Eres un hada, ¿verdad?

Mimi no está jamás segura si puede responder con la verdad. Tampoco se ha acercado tanto, antes. Saben muchos de su existencia, en ese mundo que tiene tantas leyendas como verdades, pero muchos temen a lo que no entienden.

—Tal vez —dice.

El rostro del pequeño cae y luego mira a Mimi con intención.

Ella sabe lo que está viendo. Su cabello que evoca al rosado y su vestido que recuerda la primavera. Las lágrimas que dejaron huellas en su rostro. Mimi siempre llora cuando las canciones se terminan.

—Pero tienes magia, ¿cierto? ¿Puedes ayudar a mi abuelito? Está enfermo.

—Takeru. —La voz del mayor suena como advertencia y Mimi se encuentra perdida entre ellos, sin saber qué decirles. Ella no ve la muerte como algo de lo que debe salvarse.

Sería fácil responder con la verdad, explicarles que por alguna motivo se encontraba atada a su familia y lo había estado por generaciones, por tanto tiempo que olvidó las razones. Ella aún es mensajera de la muerte y la canción del que los niños llaman abuelo, hermosa y tranquila como es, se encuentra a unas notas del final. Podría decirles que ella lo ayudará a llegar al descanso final, que cuidará su alma para que llegue al otro mundo, pero no la comprenderían.

La inocencia en esos ojos azules todavía es demasiado fuerte para que sus palabras tuviesen el significado que ella desea transmitir.

—No soy ese tipo de hada.

Los ojos del más joven, Takeru, se iluminaron pese a la negación pero es el otro niño, solemne, el que Mimi no sabe interpretar. Es mayor y se pregunta si él entiende más. Se pregunta qué está pensando.

En la noche, más lejos de lo acostumbrado, Mimi canta.

* * *

—Mi abuelo murió —le dice Takeru al muñeco de nieve que había hecho. Mimi todavía está por allí, todavía escucha, y las noticias no le sorprenden. La tristeza, en cambio, sí.

—Mamá dice que así tenía que ser... Él se estaba sintiendo muy mal, Takeru.

—El hada se fue.

—¿Qué?

—El hada. Ayer me dijo que no podía ayudar y quería decirle que... que no debí pedirle eso. Y ahora ya no está.

—Ella puede decirnos su nombre la próxima vez que la veamos.

—¿Crees que la volveremos a ver, hermano?

Se toma un momento y escucha. La canción del pequeño es alegre, sonrisas y brillos en su melodía. La del mayor es nostálgica, hermosa y solitaria, destellos de un anhelo que ella desconoce. Ninguna de las dos está cerca del final. Mimi espera no volver a escucharlas en un largo, largo tiempo.

—Está bien —Mimi se ríe cuando los ve saltar, la sorpresa desdibujando su tristeza.

Por un largo momento, no hay palabras.

* * *

Le toma un poco de tiempo reconocer a Takeru la siguiente vez que los ve. El mayor es más alto y el pequeño tiene los ojos rojos, un dolor que ella no conoce del todo. Que tal vez no recuerda. Los escucha en la lejanía y hablan de separaciones.

La encontraron cuando se sentó para cepillarse el cabello. Quizá dejó que la encontraran. Ella no tiene razón para estar allí pero Mimi no sigue las reglas cuando no quiere.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta el más pequeño, impetuoso. Siempre más ansioso, más inocente. Parece no querer dejarle oportunidad para escapar.

Ella duda.

—Soy Mimi.

—Me llamo Takeru y este es mi hermano Yamato.

 _«_ Nombres viejos», ella piensa. Tal vez tengan almas que también lo son y por eso ella se siente atada a ellos.

—Hola, Takeru —saluda con una pequeña sonrisa, obediente—. Hola, Yamato. Me alegra mucho conocerlos.

—¿Eres nuestra hada _madrina?_

Se ríe.

—No lo soy.

—¿Puedes conceder deseos?

—No soy esa clase de hada —dice ella con tristeza—. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Y de qué clase eres? —pregunta Yamato, reacio.

—Soy de las que no deben hacer enojar —dice, sinceramente—. De las que puede ayudarles solo una vez, así que deben pensarlo bien antes de pedirme algo.

—No quiero irme de casa. ¿Puedes hacer que mi mamá cambie de opinión?

—Las personas tienen libre albedrío.

Por supuesto, ellos no la entienden del todo.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Si nos perdemos de nuevo en un centro comercial...

Mimi le sonríe.

—Puedo llegar más lejos que eso.

Yamato arruga el ceño.

—Dijiste que no podías ayudar a mi abuelo cuando estaba enfermo.

—La canción de tu abuelo estaba llegando al final.

—¿La canción?

—Todos tenemos una canción.

—¿Mi canción es bonita?

Mimi asiente.

—¿Y la de mi hermano?

—¡Takeru!

—Las dos son muy hermosas. La tuya es muy alegre, como alas de esperanza. La de Yamato es…

—¿Podrías salvar a Takeru si algo le pasa? —interrumpe el mayor y sus mejillas están pintadas de rojo.

Mimi piensa en lo mucho que ese niño debe sufrir en silencio para que su canción sea tan triste.

—Sí. Pero tienes que pedirlo cuando sea el momento.

Takeru mira a Yamato por un momento. Luego, se vuelve a Mimi.

—¿Te vas a ir otra vez?

—Me iré.

—¿Te volveremos a ver?

—Tal vez.

Takeru de repente la abraza y Yamato estira los brazos para detenerlo. Mimi le caricia el cabello que se asoma bajo su sombrero, porque no puede reaccionar más allá de eso.

—No dejes a mi hermano solo —dice Takeru, en voz baja—. Voy a estar con mamá pero mi papá trabaja mucho y necesita a alguien que lo cuide. ¿Eso es algo que puedo pedirte?

Yamato mira a su hermano como si jamás lo hubiera visto.

Las canciones se tornan tristes, pero todavía suenan. Falta mucho para que terminen.

—Sí.

* * *

Mimi se queda cuando Takeru se va. Por un largo tiempo, eso es todo.

* * *

—No tienes que quedarte, ¿sabes? Voy a cumplir catorce.

—Eres todo un adulto.

Yamato le da una mirada agria y Mimi sonríe, dulcemente. Ella finge que no se da cuenta cuando los ojos azules se apaciguan y se derrite el hielo que esconde detrás de sus párpados. Yamato es inalcanzable, por momentos. Pero cuando no lo es, Mimi quiere abrazarlo.

Nunca había escuchado una canción tan triste y tan hermosa.

* * *

—¿Me dirás que tipo de hada eres?

—Ustedes nunca hicieron la pregunta correcta —ella le dice con un guiño—. Pero has aprendido en este tiempo. Te tomó bastante.

Yamato sacude la cabeza pero es impaciente y su temperamento arde bajo la superficie.

—Muchos de los tuyos usan la palabra _banshee_ para los que son como yo.

—¿ _Banshee_?

—Hay muchas leyendas. Algunos piensan que atraemos a la muerte. Puedes buscar la información que quieras, pero todos te dirán algo diferente.

—Entonces... La canción que escuchas... Cuando se termina-

—Sí.

Más suave, él pregunta: —¿La oyes hasta que termina?

—Mi deber es cantar las últimas notas de la canción. A veces parece que va a terminar pero es solo una pausa... Otras veces es tan abrupto que no me da tiempo.

Yamato se queda mirándola.

—¿Puedes evitar que pase? ¿Qué una canción se termine?

Mimi asiente y en su expresión, ella sabe, Yamato puede leer la sinceridad.

—Pero hay un precio.

—¿Cuál es?

—No preguntes, Yamato-kun.

—¿Tienes una canción?

—Todos tenemos una canción.

* * *

—Takeru y mi madre se están mudando cerca.

La idea no le sorprende a Mimi. Ella piensa en los niños de oro que conoció un día blanco y en la sonrisa que se destiñe cada vez más en el rostro de Yamato. Su canción es azul, profunda y es un lamento. Ella espera escuchar algo más, una huella de su corazón bondadoso.

La música es impredecible en algunos casos.

—Eso es bueno.

Algo en su respuesta congela a Yamato y Mimi no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que vio esos ojos convertidos en témpanos. Hace tiempo que olvidó ser una humana y a veces siente que casi... _casi_.

—Ya puedes irte.

—¿Qué?

—Le promestiste a Takeru que te quedarías. Él vuelve... así que ya puedes irte. No te necesito.

Mimi lo mira por un largo momento y luego se ríe. Es un sonido que parece un llanto y Yamato se pregunta, no por primera vez, por qué no puede ser amable con su amiga.

—Estoy atada a la familia desde antes de que nacieras —Mimi le dice, porque a veces es imprudente y porque estar entre los humanos le remueve cosas y la helada desconfianza que veía en los ojos de Yamato por fin, _por fin_ , tiene sentido—. Siempre estoy cerca.

Yamato la mira durante una eternidad. Mimi se pasa el peine por el cabello y suspira una canción.

—Si te pido que te vayas, ya no te veré.

—No me verás —acepta. Muchos mortales no pueden verla, es cuestión de querer que lo hagan o no.

—Pero vas a estar cerca.

—Lo estaré.

—…

—¿Así me dirás adiós? Qué frío, Yamato-kun.

No espera que la abrace, tampoco que sus ojos se empañen pero no se sorprende tanto como debería. Mimi le acaricia el cabello rubio antes de alejarse y, muy suavemente, le dice adiós.

* * *

Takeru regresa cuando Mimi se va. Por un largo tiempo, eso es todo.

Hasta que ya no.

* * *

Yamato la llama una noche, muchas noches después del adiós unilateral, y ella está cerca porque siempre estuvo cerca.

No tiene que preguntar por qué.

La alegría de Takeru está apagándose en el fondo y ella puede escucharla tan claramente que su garganta comienza a llorar. Es el final de un acorde y siente que se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas que no debería derramar.

La canción de Takeru suena todavía como alas de esperanza, con promesas de futuro y la búsqueda de una luz.

—Mimi —Yamato dice su nombre por primera vez y es un sonido tan roto, tan triste como su canción—. Fue un accidente. Había un estúpido payaso y Takeru... No puede ser el final, no puede... Tiene quince años, Mimi.

La música es imprevisible, a veces.

—Tienes que pedírmelo, Yamato —le recuerda, muy suave.

No es tarde todavía.

Ella se sorprende al ver su renuencia, sus ojos llenos de nubes y algo que no llega a comprender.

—Me dijiste que había un precio.

—Sí.

—¿Cuál es?

—Creo que ya lo sabes.

Una canción _debe_ terminar, y así una vida por otra. Es un precio justo.

Mimi siempre tuvo miedo de decirlo en voz alta porque eso le daría la idea de la verdad y por eso rara vez lo piensa. No muchos lo saben entre los humanos pero los ojos de Yamato están llenos de tormenta y de aceptación.

—Lo pagaré. Haré lo que sea. _Sálvalo_.

Sus ojos suplican.

Mimi escucha la canción de Yamato una última vez, triste y hermosa, todavía en su máximo esplendor, y luego desaparece.

* * *

Visita a Takeru en el hospital, invisible para miradas ajenas. Ya no es el niño que conoció pero aún puede ver el recuerdo en las facciones de su rostro. Mimi cierra los ojos al mundo y se pierde en la melodía. Puede escuchar su canción, que suena con la de Takeru, la alegría que se niega a renunciar, y la de Yamato, que la siente tan cerca aunque esté tan lejos y que es tan melancólica como siempre ha sido.

Mimi sonríe al pensar en esos niños de oro que conoció en un día de nieve y a los que estuvo atada más allá de la razón. Ella no debía estar presente pero nunca siguió las reglas cuando no quiso y en ese momento, cuando la canción de Takeru comienza a ahogarse en su garganta, ella sabe que no puede cortar los acordes de Yamato ni puede dejar que una luz se extinga en los ojos del pequeño.

Una canción tiene que terminar. Ese es el precio de la intervención.

Y solo puede ocurrir una vez.

Mimi canta.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado en ff en agosto de 2017


End file.
